Radiation-sensitive emulsions employed in photography are comprised of a dispersing medium, typically gelatin, containing embedded microcrystals--known as grains--of radiation-sensitive silver halide. Emulsions other than silver bromoiodide find only limited use in camera speed photographic elements. Illingsworth U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,069 discloses gelatino-silver bromoiodide emulsions in which the iodide preferably comprises from 1 to 10 mole percent. Silver bromoiodide grains do not consist of some crystals of silver bromide and others of silver iodide. Rather, all of the crystals contain both bromide and iodide. Although it is possible to introduce silver iodide up to its solubility limit in silver bromide--that is, up to about 40 mole percent iodide, depending upon the temperatue of grain formation, much lower iodide concentrations are usually employed. Except for specialized applications, silver bromoiodide emulsions seldom employ more than about 20 mole percent iodide. Even very small amounts of iodide, as low as 0.05 mole percent, can be beneficial. (Except as otherwise indicated, all references to halide percentages are based on silver present in the corresponding emulsion, grain, or grain region being discussed; e.g., a grain consisting of silver bromoiodide containing 40 mole percent iodide also contains 60 mole percent bromide.)
A great variety of regular and irregular grain shapes have been observed in silver halide photographic emulsions intended for black-and-white imaging applications generally and radiographic imaging applications specifically. Regular grains are often cubic or octahedral. Grain edges can exhibit rouding due to ripening effects, and in the presence of strong ripening agents, such as ammonia, the grains may even be spherical or near spherical thick platelets, as described, for example by Land U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,871 and Zelikman and Levi Making and Coating Photographic Emulsions, Focal Press, 1964, page 223. Rods and tabular grains in varied portions have been frequently observed mixed in among other grain shapes, particularly where the pAg (the negative logarithm of silver ion concentration) of the emulsions has been varied during precipitation, as occurs, for example in single-jet precipitations.
Tabular silver bromide grains have been extensively studied, often in macro-sizes having no photographic utility. Tabular grains are herein defined as those having two substantially parallel crystal faces, each of which is substantially larger than any other single crystal face of the grain. The term "substantially parallel" as used herein is intended to include surfaces that appear parallel on direct or indirect visual inspection at 10,000 times magnification. The aspect ratio--that is, the ratio of diameter to thickness--of tabular grains is substantially greater than 1:1. High aspect ratio tabular grain silver bromide emulsions were reported by de Cugnac and Chateau, "Evolution of the Morphology of Silver Bromide Crystals During Physical Ripening", Science et Industries Photographiques, Vol. 33, No. 2 (1962), pp. 121-125.
From 1937 until the 1950's the Eastman Kodak Company sold a Duplitized.RTM. radiographic film product under the name No-Screen X-Ray Code 5133. The product contained as coatings on opposite major faces of a film support sulfur sensitized silver bromide emulsions. Since the emulsions were intended to be exposed by X-radiation, they were not spectrally sensitized. The tabular grains had an average aspect ratio in the range of from about 5 to 7:1. The tabular grains accounted for greater than 50% of the projected area while nontabular grains accounted for greater than 25% of the projected area. The emulsion having the highest average aspect ratio, chosen from several remakes, had an average tabular grain diameter of 2.5 microns, an average tabular grain thickness of 0.36 micron, and an average aspect ratio of 7:1. In other remakes the emulsions contained thicker, smaller diameter tabular grains which were of lower average aspect ratio.
Although tabular grain silver bromoiodide emulsions are known in the art, none exhibit a high average aspect ratio. A discussion of tabular silver bromoiodide grains appears in Duffin, Photographic Emulsion Chemistry, Focal Press, 1966, pp. 66-72, and Trivelli and Smith, "The Effect of Silver Iodide Upon the Structure of Bromo-Iodide Precipitation Series", The Photographic Journal, Vol. LXXX, July 1940, pp. 285-288. Trivelli and Smith observed a pronounced reduction in both grain size and aspect ratio with the introduction of iodide. Gutoff, "Nucleation and Growth Rates During the Precipitation of Silver Halide Photographic Emulsions", Photograpic Sciences and Engineering, Vol. 14, No. 4, July-August 1970, pp. 248-257, reports preparing silver bromide and silver bromoiodide emulsions of the type prepared by single-jet precipitations using a continuous precipitation apparatus.
Bogg, Lewis, and Maternaghan have recently published procedures for preparing emulsions in which a major proportion of the silver halide is present in the form of tabular grains. Bogg U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,951 teaches forming silver halide crystals of tabular habit bounded by {100} cubic faces and having an aspect ratio (based on edge length) of from 1.5 to 7:1. The tabular grains exhibit square and rectangular major surfaces characteristic of {100} crystal faces. Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,739 teaches the preparation of silver halide emulsions wherein most of the crystals are of the twinned octahedral type by forming seed crystals, causing the seed crystals to increase in size by Ostwald ripening in the presence of a silver halide solvent, and completing grain growth without renucleation or Ostwald ripening while controlling pBr (the negative logarithm of bromide ion concentration). Maternaghan U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,994, 4,184,877, and 4,184,878, U.K. Pat. No. 1,570,581, and German OLS publication Nos. 2,905,655 and 2,921,077 teach the formation of silver halide grains of flat twinned octahedral configuration by employing seed crystals which are at least 90 mole percent iodide. Lewis and Maternaghan report increased covering power. Maternaghan states that the emulsions are useful in camera films, both black-and-white and color. Bogg specifically reports an upper limit on aspect ratios to 7:1, but, from the very low aspect ratios obtained by the examples, the 7:1 aspect ratio appears unrealistically high. It appears from repeating examples and viewing the photomicrographs published that the aspect ratios realized by Lewis and Maternaghan were also less than 7:1. Japanese patent Kokai No. 142,329, published Nov. 6, 1980, appears to be essentially cumulative with Maternaghan, but is not restricted to the use of silver iodide seed grains.